1. Field of the Technology
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus including a pad unit and a fan-out unit formed on a non-display region around a display region for displaying an image, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Currently, portable and thin flat panel displays dominate the display industry. Popular types of flat panel display technologies include liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a light-receiving-type display, and organic electroluminescence display and plasma display, which are light-emitting-type of display.
In a flat panel display, a substrate is divided into a display region, and a non-display region around the display region. A pad unit and a fan-out unit are formed on the non-display region. The fan-out unit is used for connecting the pad unit and the display region, and the fan-out unit includes fan-out lines for transmitting signals from a driver integrated chip (IC) that is mounted on the pad unit.
Since the fan-out lines are formed in the same layer by using a gate metal, a small panel and a high-resolution panel often have the problem of limited space for display. However, a large fan-out unit often increases dead space. In addition, a multiplexer (MUX) that is used to reduce the number of fan-out lines in the fan-out unit may not be used in a high-resolution display.
Accordingly, a design for arranging fan-out lines under a spatial limitation without forming a MUX is needed.